FIRST KISS
by ifreakinluvnalu
Summary: a mission gone wrong steals lucy's first kiss from her, will natsu be able to replace it? nalu


**FIRST KISS...**

**LUCY'S POV:**

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed my name. I struggled in the grasp of beard man.

"let me go!" I screamed, but even I could hear the defeat and the begging in my voice. My keys were thrown on the floor and my whip was lost somewhere in the ally that was our battlefield.

"no, don't you dare, Lucy. Don't you dare give up on me now! Not now, not ever got it," Natsu yelled at me while taking down 2 more of the guys goons.

"hey, Carl, take care of him for me," he told the guy next to me (seriously over tanned, wait no, not a tan, burned, like everywhere!)

"Carl" went to go take care of Natsu while the guy holding me started groping my chest.

"stop," I begged, tears falling down my cheeks. "please, please, please, please stop."

"what? No like?" the guy whispered in my ear.

"no, no, no, please, I'm begging you, I'll give you money, but please stop," I whimpered.

"it's not money I want, hon. It's you," he said laughing and touching my ass.

"NATSU!" I cried

"you bastard! Don't you dare touch my Lucy!" Natsu said looking enraged.

His Lucy? I thought. Is it possible that he returns my love? I hope...

"how dare you hurt my nakama?" natsu interrupted my thoughts.

Of course, I thought sadly as more tears fell, that's all I'll ever be in his eyes, nakama.

Natsu must have misunderstood my tears and thought it was because the guy was hurting me because he screamed, "I AM GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU FOR MAKING HER CRY,"

"let me go," I said still struggling in his grasp.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR," natsu said before attacking.

Somehow the guy deflected all of Natsu's attacks and I could tell Natsu was almost out of magic energy.

"aw, that's so cute, you're jealous, aren't you?" the sicko said. Jealous? natsu? I thought. Please, I thought as more tears fell, to natsu I'm only nakama.

"well, it's been fun playing with you, but now my honey bunny and I have to go," the guy told Natsu, which only enraged Natsu more.

The guy turned around to face me while I was still struggling in his grasp. As he leaned down, I figured out what his intentions were and apparently, Natsu did too, because Natsu kept throwing attack after attack, but it was too late. The guy smashed his lips into mine, groping my ass as I struggled to get free of his hold, but even then I couldn't stop the tears from escaping. My first kiss. That was my first kiss, and I had been stolen by an evil dude who was harassing me, I thought as the tears fell harder.

When he finally pulled away from me, I was weak, and I could hardly stand and the guy was still groping my ass when he pulled my super close to me and I was now weakly struggling in his grasp.

"get. Your. Hands. Off. my. Girlfriend. Now," Natsu said so menacingly, I was scared. And wait, did he just call me his girlfriend? I thought. He did...

"no one touches my nakama," natsu said, interrupting my thoughts again. Right, nakama, get over it Lucy, your idiotically dense pea for a brain of a best friend will never, and has never, and will seen you like that, I thought.

"FIRE DRAGON'S FIRE FIST" he said

Basically, summed up from there, Natsu beat the crap out of the guy, who he also caught, and nearly killed. We went to Lidia's (request person) house and she gave us our reward. From there, we were as quiet as possible on the way home. When we finally arrived at Magnolia, I told Natsu to go to the guild and tell everyone we were safe.

"but Luce..." he started, but then decided against it.

When I got home, I cried. I cried because my first kiss was stolen from me. I cried because it was stolen by a groping pervert. I cried because it wasn't stolen by Natsu. I cried because Natsu called me his girlfriend. I cried because Natsu called me his nakama when i no longer saw him like that. And most of all, I cried because even though all of this may have happened, I still loved the dense idiot.

"Lucy," natsu called out

I ran into the restroom and hid from him.

"Lucy,"natsu said, sounding way too serious for my liking. "Luce, we need to talk."

"get out, Natsu, I don't want you here!" I told him

"Lucy... why are you crying?" Natsu asked, sounding concerned.

I stepped out and sighed, "Natsu, get out of my house now," I said in a dead monotone

"no," he said, stepping closer to me, "not until you tell me why you were crying."

"it's none of your business, Natsu," I said getting madder at this guy. Why am I crying? Why am I crying? I thought. The dense idiot has to ask?

"Lucy, you're my best friend and I care," Natsu said, now I could see the worry lines on his face, and he looked super cute, but he's a major idiot, so forget the cuteness... for now.

"i get it Natsu," I said turning around, so my back was to him, "I'm your nakama and you care for your nakama, but I need to be alone right now," I was careful to keep my face turned around, but I was not stupid and neither was he. We both heard my voice falter when I said nakama, and I'm pretty sure that he could smell my salty tears, his senses being stronger than those of a regular human.

Luce," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and he nuzzled his face in my neck. I stiffened.

"that's just it, Luce," he said as he turned me around, "i don't want to be your nakama anymore."

"what are you saying Natsu?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper

"I'm saying that I love you, you weirdo. And as more than a friend, much more. I feel like I'm a better person when I'm with you. I feel like as long as you're with me, I can survive anything, so in case you still don't get it, I'm saying that I love you and I want you to be my mate," Natsu said, looking at me seriously.

"Natsu..."i said not knowing what to say, I was at a loss of words.

"i get it, you don't feel the same way, I'm sorry for making you feel awkward," Natsu said, looking like he was ready to break down.

"i..." I felt desperate to tell him something, but what? Not knowing what to do, I grabbed his arm and kissed him. I kissed him until that memory of that old man came into my mind. Then I pushed him away.

"wow, Luce," Natsu said smiling at me. He leaned in for another kiss, but I pushed him away.

"i don't get it," Natsu, said pulling at his hair. Oh crap, I thought, he probably thinks I'm some hormonal girl who's just playing him.

"I'm sorry," I said as I looked down, "it's just, you're offering me everything and I can't even offer you my first kiss because of that... man."

Natsu's gaze softened as realization dawned on him. "I'm sorry, Luce. I wasn't able to protect you. I promised you... look at me Lucy," he lifted my chin and forced me to look at him, "Lucy I'm fine with you not giving me your first kiss, and do you know why? Because as long as it's not your last, I'm OK. But listen because now you're my mate and no one else's and I'm not too keen on the idea of sharing."

I gave him a light smile and he kissed my eyelids.

"you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Natsu," I told him before he kissed me again.

"i know," he said, smiling against my lips.


End file.
